Forever Alone or Never Apart
by meenset1264
Summary: Hyuna has been made fun of and laughed at for most of her life. Will she be able to stop the laughter? And will she do it alone? Hyunseung has a majorly controlling father. Will he be able to do what he wants whether or not his father approves? And will he do it alone? This is a 2hyun fanfic. Comments are always welcome, whether nice or mean. Hope you enjoy!


**Chapter One**

Hyuna POV

Ah finally the first day of college. I had moved into my new apartment a week ago and still had a few boxes left to pack. It was cheap and cosy and was just the right size for me. I was so excited about my first day that I woke up two hours before my class actually started. I got up showered, put on a pair of skinny jeans and a sweatshirt, did my make up, grabbed my backpack, and left the apartment to get coffee from a nearby coffee shop.

As I got to the door there was a sign on the window that caught my attention. "HELP WANTED" it said. _Oh that's awesome. I was thinking of getting a job soon. Here's my chance! _I went into the coffee shop and ordered a latte. I also asked for an application to fill out. I took both and sat next to the big window that overlooked the street. It wasn't very busy for a monday morning, but it was still nice watching the people go about their business.

I looked down at my application and started filling it out. After sometime I finished the application and got up with my coffee cup and handed the application back to the woman at the counter. I thanked her a left. I checked my watch and it looked like I had a little less than 45 minutes to get to class. I immediately started running in the direction of my college and got to my class with at least fifteen minutes to spare. _awesome I'm not late!_ I took out my stuff and put them on my desk. _Time for biology! I love science. It's one of the things I want to to do as a career!_

I was surprised to see the amount of people in one class. I wondered if all of my classes were going to be like this. The professor walked in and waited for attention. The students stopped talking and the professor introduced himself as Dr. Yoesop. He seemed pretty young, looking to be mid to late twenties. A few minutes after the introduction, a student ran into the classroom. All eyes were on him.

"Your name sir?" the professor looked at him with eyebrows raised, waiting.

"Jang Hyunseung, i'm so sorr-" he began to say.

"No excuses. This is no way to start your first day. But since it _is_ your first day, I will let you go this once. Sit down and i'll start attendance." There was an empty seat next to mine and he started to move toward it. I didn't really want him to sit there for then people will all be staring in my direction, trying to get a good look at him. But it would have made more commotion, so I just let the stairs happen and lowered my face so that my platinum blonde hair can cover my face and eyes. I stared at the notebook until I felt a touch to my shoulder. I flinched a little looking to see that Hyunseung was looking at me questioningly. It was then that I realised that my name had been called and people were waiting for me to answer. The professor was about to move on when I yelled:

"H-here!" It came little louder than I wanted it to and that earned me a few laughs from the people behind me. " Sorry" I said beneath my breath. _Ugh I hate this. Why am I always embarrassing myself? If he had just let me wonder in my own world, then I wouldn't be in this situation._ I looked up at the person next to me and he was there a big smile on his face. I couldn't believe it! He was laughing at me! That bitch was actually laughing at me! I wished he would just go away and die.

The rest of my class passed, thankfully without any more incidents and I walked home with my eyes to the ground. _It's funny, _I thought. _I came in to my first day with my head raised high and my hopes high. I come out with my head lowered and hopes almost to the ground._ I hated being like this. I hate being always the first to get laughed at. I hated being so vulnerable and gullible. I hate being clumsy and awkward. For some reason I thought things will change once I can be on my own, but boy was I wrong. I feel stupid for thinking that anything will change.

I got home and dropped my stuff by the door. I removed my make up and dressed in some pj's. I flopped on my bed and took out my diary. _Change needs to happen,_ I wrote. _I can't live like this anymore. I already had enough of this is in high school. Starting tomorrow I will be a brand new person. I will not hide my face behind make up and the like. I will dress how I want and not care about people who don't like me. I will be a new person that people see as a strong woman. Fighting! I will do my best!_

I turned off my light and layed in my bed to go to sleep. But there something that was still on my mind. _That guy, Hyunseung,_ I wondered. _What's his problem. I mean it's not like I did much to deserve him making fun of me like that. Or did I and not realise it._ I mentally went through all the things that happened to me today and I could find nothing that might have been a bother to him. _Nope doesn't seem like I did anything wrong. But then why was he being like that? Maybe he's just a stupid bitch and I should ignore him._ On that thought, I closed my eyes and let sleep take over my body.

Hyunseung POV

Well today was interesting. It was my first day of college and I was dreading my classes. I couldn't change them because then my father would be super pissed. Ugh, why biology?! I hate biology! Why does my father have to be so strict all the time? Whatever, so today I woke up with five minutes until the class started. That wasn't enough to get out of bed let alone do everything else.

I got up showered quickly, brushed my teeth, skipped fixing my hair, and put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I rushed out with bag in hand. Practically running the whole way there, I got to biology fifteen minutes late. Crap. That is not good to do on the first day. The professor looked at me with eyebrows raised and asked for my name.

"Jang Hyunseung, I'm so sorr-" I started with an excuse but was cut off.

"No excuses. This is no way to start your first day. But since it _is_ your first day, I will let you go this once. Sit down and i'll start attendance." I sighed with relief and looked around for any empty seats. There was one at the front next to this cute girl, so I moved in her direction. She automatically looked uncomfortable with that and covered her face with her hair.

The professor started attendance and there was a pause after the name "Kim Hyuna" no one answered so I assumed it was the girl next to me. I lightly tapped her shoulder and looked at her questioningly. She then realised what was going on and yelled:

"H-here," a little too loudly for comfort. Everyone around her started to laugh. I thought it was cute so I smiled at her. She looked up at me and then started to glare. What did I do? She went back to covering her face with her hair and taking notes. I watched her during the class as she diligently took notes and made sense of the teacher was saying. _I should totally ask her for her notes one day,_ I thought. _They might be more useful than mine which looked like gibberish to me._ She seemed really into the subject and I just assumed that she really liked biology.

When the class finished. I got up after her and left a little after she did just to see if we were headed in the same direction. We were, in fact, going in the same direction. But not only that, we were headed to the same class. This time I sat farther away from her, and saw that she payed more attention to attendance. I guess she learns quickly. Again I watched her in the classes and she worked hard on taking notes, asking questions, and answering them when no one else knew.

The whole day went like this. I watched her facial expressions when she got something wrong or right. She was cute to say the least, but she had so much make up on, it was amazing she didn't reek of cover up. In every class I learned more about her. Every one of my classes I shared with her. It was funny how my luck worked out. The day went by quietly, but I didn't want to leave this girl just yet. She seemed to be out of it when she left the last class. So I stalkerishly followed her home. I don't think she realised how many times she nearly got into an car accident, honestly this girl. What is her problem?

After seeing her home safely I went back to my humble abode which was conveniently across the street from her house. This was getting a bit too weird for me. I entered my apartment, dropped my stuff, changed into some pj's, brushed my teeth, and lied in bed. I couldn't stop thinking about this girl. I wasn't sure why, but it just occured to me why she was glaring at me earlier. She might have thought that I was laughing at her like the rest of the students. But, I wasn't! I thought she was being cute and that's why I smiled. It must of looked like a smirk or something but it was a genuine smile. I mean why would I help her if I was going to be mean to her, that makes absolutely no sense.

_Maybe i'll explain tomorrow, when I see her in class, _I thought. _Then that will clear my conscience._ On that thought I let sleep overtake me. I wanted to wake up early, so I have more time to get ready the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Hey guys! Well I hope you liked the first chapter! This is my first time writing 2hyun. And my first time writing in two POVs, so I will try my best! Please comment! It will be greatly appreciated. ANy type of feedback ia good for me, so you can be mean if you want! Anyways thanks so much for reading this and I will try to update as soon as possible. :)


End file.
